As electronic components have become smaller and more densely packed, more electrical, optical or other forms of signal transmission cables are attached to the components. Accordingly the components have become more difficult to organize, and individual cables are less easily separable and identifiable from the other cables. In addition, as the cables become more densely packed, they are subject to more stress and great probability of entanglement and damage. This situation is particularly significant for optical fiber. Optical fibers have a minimum bend radius. If the optical fibers are bent beyond the minimum bend radius, the fibers will be damaged. When used in this application, “cable” refers to optical fiber.